This invention relates generally to scanning apparatus and methods of assembly, and more particularly relates to a multi-functional scanner and method of assembling same, the scanner incorporating displays, image and text editing, and electronic data input and printer sensing functions.
Optical scanning apparatus are well known in the prior art. In a conventional flatbed scanner, an object is placed on a transparent plate and the scanning unit is moved relative to the transparent plate to scan the object. These scanners typically are used as peripheral input devices connected to a computer memory to store images and text into the computer memory. Such scanning apparatus utilize light-sensing devices to scan the object and then digitize the information therefrom for input into the computer memory.
A type of scanner is the xe2x80x9cImage Magic Print Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) available from the Eastman Kodak Company located in Rochester, N.Y. The xe2x80x9cImage Magic Print Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) contains multiple units in separate housings and each unit performs a separate function. All units may be interconnected to each other through custom software and custom firmware. That is, this system performs multiple functions in addition to scanning. The multiple functions of the xe2x80x9cImage Magic Print Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) include: (1) scanning of an image on negatives or print media; (2) viewing by using a monitor/LCD (Liquid Crystal Display); (3) processing the image, and (4) editing the image, typically via a keyboard, xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d, or touch screen. In addition to performing these functions, the xe2x80x9cImage Magic Print Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) also provided for data input by means of a digital disk, such as a CD (Compact Disk), CDR (Compact Disk Recordable), DVD (Digital Video Disk), magnetic xe2x80x9cfloppyxe2x80x9d disk, electronic memory cards, and/or xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d which serve as additional data input mechanisms supplementing the scanning function. However, the units that perform the functions mentioned hereinabove are each disposed in a separate housing. Having the units in separate housings necessarily increases costs because each unit is purchased and maintained separately. Moreover, the xe2x80x9cImage Magic Print Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) apparently is not capable of automatically sensing type of output device (e.g., type of printer) which may be connected to the xe2x80x9cImage Magic Print Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark).
Another scanning system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,447 to Schlack et al. titled xe2x80x9cImage-based Electronic Pocket Organizer with Integral Scanning Unitxe2x80x9d, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Schlack et al. patent discloses an electronic organizer that incorporates both text and image data entry means for entering information into memory disposed in the organizer. The unit includes a document transport system, a linear electronic scanner, and a display that has a touch sensitive screen for editing data. However, the Schlack et al. patent does not disclose that the organizer is capable of sensing type of printer that may be connected to the organizer.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,467 to Todome et al. discloses a combination copier, facsimile, printer, and scanner system disposed in a single housing with an integrated display and touch sensitive screen. However, the Todome et al. device apparently is not capable of sensing type of printer in the system.
Optical scanners have also been added to portable computers such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,374 to Hongoh et al., wherein a scanner and facsimile device are incorporated into a laptop computer. However, the Hongoh et al. device appears limited to facsimile output, which is unsuitable for high-quality printer output requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,938 to Hayakawa et al. discloses a host computer and/or word processor with a touch screen display and a scanner. However, Hayakawa et al. does not integrate the host computer and/or word processor functions with the scanner, as a single unit. In addition, the scanner of the Hayakawa et al. device must be operated manually, thereby limiting scanning speed. Also, the Hayakawa et al. device is specifically directed to scanning relatively small input formats (e.g., business cards); therefore, size of material to by scanned by the Hayakawa et al. device is limited to small formats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,610 to Kikinis discloses a computer that utilizes a photosensitive transparent overlay on the computer display screen for scanning and editing documents. The Kikinis patent addresses the scanning speed issue by obviating need to perform manual scanning. However, the Kikinis device is not capable of sensing type of printer which may be connected to the computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional scanner and method of assembling same, the scanner incorporating displays, image and text editing, and electronic data input and printer sensing functions in a single housing for reducing equipment maintenance costs.
The present invention resides in an image scanning and display apparatus, comprising a housing having a transparent plate thereon for receiving an object to be scanned, the housing containing all image scanning and display functions complete with integrated electronics and optics; an optical sensing device below said transparent plate including a light source and a plurality of focusing lens for scanning a document, light sensors and electronic circuits for converting the scanned images and text to digital data; a scanner memory within the housing for storing digitized data of images and text; a cover connected to said housing for covering the transparent plate and the object to be scanned; a display contained within said cover having a touch sensitive screen for editing images, text and entering data; and peripheral input connections for entering digitized images and text directly into the scanner display and memory.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a multi-functional scanner is provided in a single unit that is capable of image display and convenient image and text editing, such as by means of a touch sensitive PIP display screen. The scanner includes a housing and a cover connected to the housing. The cover includes the display screen. Electronics within the housing include memory for storing the images and text. Electronic input devices such as CD, CDR, DVD, xe2x80x9cfloppyxe2x80x9d disk, electronic memory card, and smart card are provided as an alternative means for image and text input to the memory of the multi-functional scanner.